1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to place markers, bookmarks, and the like, and more specifically to a bookmark which is adjustable for the height of the book. The present bookmark is easily adjusted to fit precisely around the spine and between the desired pages of a book, magazine, or the like, by means of one or more beads which may be selectively positioned along the cords or lines which form the present bookmark.
2. Description of Related Art
One of life's minor annoyances is that of losing one's place in a book, magazine, or other reading material when the material is set aside. As a result, a number of different forms and methods of marking one's place in the work, have been used over the years. While some persons will “dog ear,” i.e., fold a corner of the page of interest, this is frowned upon, especially in library and other borrowed books and magazines, as it damages the work.
Most people simply use a small sheet of paper or the like, which is slipped between the pages to indicate the location to which the reader wishes to return. In fact, many bookstores provide small cards with their own name and advertising printed thereon, as free handouts when making a book or magazine sale. While such simple bookmarks are certainly cost effective, they are not optimal, in that they are easily dislodged from their location in a book, and especially in a magazine with stapled binding, where the bound edges of the pages do not provide especially tight spacing therebetween to secure a bookmark inserted therebetween.
Other types of bookmarks have been developed which wrap around the spine and between the pages of the book or magazine and which provide somewhat greater security for the mark when it is placed in the work. However, most bookmarks of this type comprise a simple loop of string, cord, etc., which must have a sufficiently large span as to fit the largest practicable work with which it might be used. As a result, the span of the loop is so large that the device fits relatively loosely in most books, and is prone to falling from the work in many instances.
As a result, a few adjustable span bookmarks have been developed. These devices rely upon various principles, e. g., elastic bands (a simple rubber band is often used), paired cords with longitudinal slides, etc. While such devices are operable, they do not necessarily provide the required friction to provide the positive retention of the mark about books and magazines of various sizes, as desired.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for an adjustable bookmark comprising at least one cord or line pair or loop, having at least one adjuster disposed on at least one end thereof. The two (or more) strands of the pair or loop pass laterally through a passage(s) in one or more beads or the like, in opposite directions. Thus, a cord entering from the first end of the bead exits the opposite second end, and the cord entering the second end exits the first end. The friction of the cords against one another within the bead passage, as well as the turns the cords make upon entering and exiting the bead, result in a good frictional fit between bead and cords, which results in a bookmark which may be easily but positively secured to precisely fit the height of a book, magazine, or other work as desired. The adjustment principle employed by the present adjustable bookmark also lends itself to use with multiple cords or strands, multiple adjuster beads at both ends of the span of the device, and additional features as well.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,879 issued on May 22, 1923 to Olaf A. Gronlund, titled “Guard For writing Implements,” describes a cord of low friction material (silk, etc.) with a pen and pencil at opposite ends thereof. A slide or sleeve is installed around the cords to produce a loop, which allows the device to be worn around the neck with the writing implements hanging in front. Gronlund teaches away from the present invention, as he specifically states that the device is to “produce a minimum of friction” about adjacent material, i.e., the apparel of the wearer. Also, it is clear from FIG. 1 of the Gronlund patent, that the sleeve surrounding the two cord elements has slipped as far downwardly as possible, being stopped from further movement only by the uppermost of the two writing implements at the ends of the cord. In contrast, the lateral passage of the strands or cords in opposite directions through the bead(s) of the present bookmark, provide a good frictional fit for the cords and bead(s), thereby precluding any inadvertent slippage of the device once it has been adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,943 issued on Jun. 16, 1931 to Pierce Ockenden, titled “Bookmarker,” describes a device having an elastic span with clips at opposite ends thereof. One or more inelastic lines or cords extend from one of the clips on the elastic band. The elastic band is hooked over the outside of the spine of the book by means of the two clips, with the inelastic cord(s) passed between the pages of interest in the book. The only adjustment provided is by the elastic component, which secures only to the outside of the spine and does not encircle the spine and space between the pages, as does the present adjustable bookmark. The Ockenden device would not be suitable for use with magazines and other works having relatively thin and flexible spines, due to the wide clips and the tension of the elastic spine securing band. Ockenden does not provide any means for adjusting the span of the cords which pass between the pages, as provided by the present adjustable bookmark.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,583 issued on Apr. 30, 1935 to Josephine Bouvier, titled “Book Hanger And Marker,” describes a device essentially comprising a single cord with a hanging loop at one end and a pair of washers spaced apart along its length. The upper washer position is adjusted by tying a knot in the cord, immediately above the desired position of the washer. The cord is placed between the pages of a book, and the loop used to hang the device with the book suspended between the washers on the cord. The adjustment of the span of the Bouvier device is relatively cumbersome, and cannot be performed while the device is installed on a book, whereas the present bookmark provides for adjustment while in place on a book, if so desired. No means is provided by Bouvier for surrounding the spine of the book, as is provided by the present adjustable bookmark.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,026 issued on Aug. 13, 1968 to Joseph Spina, titled “Adjustable Eyeglass Retaining Strap,” describes a device having a loop on each end which loop over the ear bows of a pair of eyeglasses. A central adjustment loop is also provided, with an adjustment sleeve surrounding the two cords forming the central loop. The Spina device teaches away from the present adjustable bookmark invention due to the separate ends which must connect to the separate ear bows of a pair of eyeglasses, and cannot be used to surround a structure as does the closed loop of the present bookmark. Moreover, the operation of the adjuster is different from that of the present bookmark, with the Spina adjuster sliding longitudinally along the cords therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,951 issued on Aug. 12, 1975 to Geraldine M. Clare, titled “Bookmarks,” describes an elastic device having a loop for fitting about the cover of a book, and an extension which is selectively passed between the pages of the book, wrapped around the cover, and the end removably secured to the loop surrounding the cover. Clare does not provide any means for adjustment of the span of her bookmark, due to the elastic material from which it is made. Moreover, the Clare bookmark is unsuitable for use with magazines and similar large format works which have large, very flexible covers, due to the compression of the material by the elastic cover band.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,892 issued on Aug. 16, 1977 to Mary V. Nichols, titled “Book Marker Employing Endless Elastic Band,” describes another elastic band type device, more closely related to the bookmark of the Clare '951 U.S. Patent discussed immediately above than to the present adjustable bookmark invention. The same points of difference raised in the discussion of the bookmark of the Clare '951 U.S. Patent are seen to apply here, as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,219 issued on Mar. 19, 1985 to Mary G. Mangano, titled “Adjustable Bookmark For Paperback And Hard Cover Books,” describes yet another device having a configuration much like that of the devices of the Clare '951 and Nichols '892 U.S. Patents discussed above, except that the Mangano mark is inelastic and adjusts about the book cover with a buckle. Other than the non-elastic material used by Mangano, the same points noted in the discussion of the Clare '951 mark are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,342 issued on Jun. 11, 1991 to Alton B. Davis, titled “Bookmark Apparatus,” describes a device having one or more strings which pass between the pages of a book. The strings are secured to a clip or other device for securing the apparatus to the spine of a book. Each of the strings includes a series of markers which may be selectively positioned along the strings, to indicate which of the two pages adjacent the marker are of interest, and/or to indicate the specific position(s) of a passage(s) of interest. The Davis bookmark does not include any means for adjusting for the height of a book nor for completely surrounding the spine and passing between adjacent pages, as provided by the present adjustable bookmark. Moreover, the Davis bookmark is not adaptable for use with magazines or other works having stapled or extremely narrow spines, due to the need to secure the device to the spine of the book.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,081 issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to Susan A. Reichert, titled “Adjustable Bookmark,” describes a number of variations of a device having a pair of strings or the like, with the strings connected at one end and free at their opposite ends. Various adjustment means are provided, with one embodiment having a longitudinally disposed sleeve on the two strings. The strings both enter and exit the sleeve from the same sides, and do not move relative to one another during adjustment. In contrast, the lines or cords of the present bookmark enter the adjuster sleeve(s) opposite one another and move relative to one another during adjustment, to provide positive frictional fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,809 issued on May 14, 1996 to Ann M. Weinberg, titled “Adaptable Bookmark,” describes a series of embodiments of a bookmark employing a removable adhesive (as used on Post-It Notes®) to secure the device to a book spine and to mark specific pages and/or lines. None of the embodiments secure about the spine and between adjacent pages of a work to surround the spine, as provided by the present bookmark, and no adjustment of the span of a book spine surrounding loop is provided by Weinberg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,387 issued on Apr. 22, 1997 to Griffin Ordway, titled “Bookmark,” describes a device having a flat plate or sheet portion which is inserted between the pages of a book, with an elastic band which extends around the closed covers of the book and connects with a portion of the bookmark which extends above the book. The Ordway device does not wrap around the spine of the book and extend between pages adjacent to the spine, as does the present adjustable bookmark. Moreover, no double strands or lines are provided by Ordway, with adjusting means disposed on the strands, as provided by the present adjustable bookmark.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,906 issued on Jul. 6, 1999 to Zetta L. West, titled “Custom Made See Through Vinyl Paperback Book Cover And Custom Made Sliding Pointer Book Mark,” describes a laminated book mark with a sliding pointer installed thereon. The basic book mark is used conventionally as a relatively thin sheet between pages, with the pointer indicating a specific line on a page. No means for surrounding the spine of the book, nor for adjusting the span of such a spine surrounding bookmark, is disclosed by West.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,947 issued on Mar. 27, 2001 to Iris C. Drew, titled “Place Finder Bookmark,” describes a device having a thin, flexible strip attached to a flat plate or sheet of material. The plate or sheet is sandwiched between random pages of the book, with the strip being folded over between the pages of interest. A slide is placed on the strip, with an indicator showing the specific line of interest on the page. The slide also has an adjustable indicator to point toward the left or right page. No means for wrapping the device around the spine of a book or magazine is provided by Drew, nor is any adjustment means disposed upon multiple strands of material provided.
U.S. Pat. No. D-85,183 issued on Sep. 22, 1931 to Ernest Bergman, titled “Bookmarker,” illustrates a design apparently comprising a loop with a decorative component at one point and an intermediate component between the decoration and the opposite end of the elongate loop. The strands of the loop appear to pass longitudinally through the intermediate component. No suggestion is made of any adjustability of any of the components of the Bergman design.
U.S. Pat. No. D-384,373 issued on Sep. 30, 1997 to Myndilee Wong, titled “Ribboned Bookmark,” illustrates a design comprising a pentagonal plate with a series of ribbons extending therefrom. There does not appear to be any means of wrapping any of the components about the spine of the book, nor of adjusting a loop to fit around the book spine, as provided by the present adjustable bookmark invention.
Canadian Patent Publication No. 1,194,516 published on Oct. 1, 1985 to Andre L. Zeisky, titled “Clip-On Bookmark,” describes a bookmark having an elongated, generally U-shaped wire member which clips over the spine of a book. The portion of the wire between the pages includes a series of sheets of material (advertising, etc.) wrapped therearound and extending between the pages. The Zeisky bookmark does not wrap completely around the spine of the work, nor is any means provided to adjust for the height of the book, whereas the present adjustable bookmark provides such means.
German Patent Publication No. 3,503,925 published on Aug. 7, 1986 to Rudolf Kreye describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a device directed more toward holding one's place in an open book, than a bookmark for a closed book. The device comprises a plate which is positioned randomly between pages, with a retaining bar spaced therefrom which extends across the corner of the open page. The device cannot wrap around the spine of the book or work, and no adjustment for the height of the book is provided.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,275,018 published on Aug. 17, 1994 to Jon K. I. Arroyo, titled “Self-Adhesive Bookmark,” describes a device having a flexible, elongate strip for inserting between pages, with an adhesive attachment for securing the anchored end of the strip to the book. No adjustment means is provided. The Arroyo bookmark thus more closely resembles the mark of the Weinberg '809 U.S. Patent, than it does the present mark.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.